A Summer Vacation
by Mandanicole12
Summary: A Sequel to my first Strawberry Panic story "The Last Weekend".
1. Chapter 1

A short red head sat in the living room of a one bedroom apartment in Hokkaido. A textbook lay across her lap and a pen scribbled wildly on a notebook to her side. It was the spring term of college at Hokkaido University was in full bloom and Nagisa Aoi was struggling to keep up with several of her classes.

She lived in the International House Keita 8 East dormitory on campus, though she rarely stayed there. Her mother and father made her live in the dorm, so when they planned a visit she would bring a few things back and act as if she had been living there the entire time. Shizuma lived not far from campus, so Nagisa was living with her unofficially for the time being.

"Nagisa? I'm home." Shizuma closed the front door behind her. Shizuma Hanazono could afford to get any house she wanted at the moment because of her thriving businesses. She owned two coffee shops, a bakery, and two super markets. Each one a pain in her ass, but all in the same brought her the luxurious life she wanted. She rented out the one bedroom apartment close to the campus when Nagisa mentioned she would be living on campus. She could afford to buy a mansion, but Nagisa thought this would keep them close by living in close quarters. Shizuma couldn't argue with the feisty red head, so she caved and rented the closest apartment she could find.

"Welcome home." Nagisa's barely audible mumble slowly found Shizuma's ears. Nagisa didn't even look up from her notebook. She was studying French, a subject she always lacked talent in more than others. Three more textbooks were piled up next to her that she hadn't even gotten to yet.

"Are you still studying? You were up before I was this morning, didn't take time to eat breakfast when my alarm went off, and I see you haven't rested to eat lunch either. Why don't you take a break? This won't help you any." Shizuma pulled off her coat and tossed it across the back of the couch. With one quick lurch, she managed to steal the textbook out from under Nagisa's nose.

"Shizuma! I need that." Nagisa sprung up from the couch and jumped up and down helplessly in place, but never could manage to reach the book. Shizuma smirked and caught the younger girl's waist in mid-air. Tossing the book back to the couch, she spun the red head around in a gentle circle, followed by a passionate kiss. She chuckled at the pouting lip protruding from Nagisa's mouth and nibbled the end of it. "I need to study Shizuma. My finals are next week."

"You need to take a break." Shizuma kissed the pouting lip once more.

"I need to take a break? Or I need to eat? There's a difference, especially when you are around." Shizuma laughed heartily for the first time that day. The only part of her day that could make her smile was when she was with Nagisa. Shizuma threw the struggling teen over her shoulder and moseyed her way to the bedroom. "Shizuma!" Nagisa laughed and fell to the bed helplessly.

"The working woman needs her girlfriend to please her on a daily basis or she might die from exhaustion. You refuel me Nagisa." Shizuma winked and pulled the skirt off of the giggling red head. "Working woman needs college girl." Nagisa tried once more to push her away, but gave up in a sigh and gave in to temptation.

"I wonder where Nagisa is. I've tried calling her six times now. She still won't answer." Hitomi looked to her phone in frustration.

"She's probably studying. She told me herself in class the other day, she doesn't even have much time for Shizuma anymore because she's so stressed about finals." Tomao wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in pride.

"Well that's not necessarily a bad thing. Tell me, how did I end up with two daughters that only like girls?" Mrs. Aoi puzzled over the situation, but quickly retaliated when she saw the hurt expression in Tomao's eyes. "Oh dear, it wasn't a shot at you or your relationship with my daughter, I promise. I just always wanted grandchildren, and my boys are going to have children of course but none of them are interested in girls at the moment. Only school and jobs. Now, if it were possible for two girls to have a child, we'd have hundreds by now from the college girl and her floozy of a fiancé." Both girls laughed at the description of Nagisa and Shizuma.

"Well, be thankful then. Since they're girls you _don't_ have hundreds of grandchildren. If Shizuma was a boy we might have a problem though. I doubt having a penis would slow her down any; probably only drive her more." Mrs. Aoi growled at her daughter's statements.

"I don't want to hear about those things. At least I know if you two do it, you do it modestly and pace yourselves. I don't hear about you two constantly getting noise complaints and the police called to your apartment." Tomao blushed harshly listening to Mrs. Aoi talk about her sex life with Hitomi.

"You're right mother, we are more modest about it. But doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Hitomi winked at Tomao, but only received a smack to the arm in return.

"Stop that!" Tomao turned back to a laughing Mrs. Aoi with a red face. "Shizuma isn't as bad as you think. She really cares about Nagisa." With a long sigh and a heavy heart, she managed to form a sentence that nobody _ever_ would have expected from her. "I'm…I'm glad Shizuma stole Nagisa from the alter. Otherwise Nagisa might not be as happy as she is now." Hitomi looked stunned and hurt at the same time. Tomao still thought about the times and pain when she loved Nagisa instead.

"Tomao…" Mrs. Aoi was cautious in continuing. "Shizuma embarrassed you in front of the entire school and for a while she took your best friend away from you. Yet you still say she's a good person?"

"Y-Yes." She looked to Hitomi for safe pursuit. There was no point in upsetting her because she wanted to defend Shizuma. Hitomi nodded her head and smiled meekly. "Nagisa was my first love." Mrs. Aoi recoiled from the sentence in shock. "I loved her our whole fourth year, and even most of our fifth year. But one day I happened to see them sitting in the court yard of the Strawberry Dorms. Shizuma stood up on a table in front of Nagisa and proposed to Nagisa as loud as she could. She was only playing at the time, neither took it serious, but Nagisa went scarlet red from embarrassment. She kept trying to yank Shizuma down and get her to stop because it was embarrassing, but even though she looked miserable on the outside you could still see the happiness radiating out of her eyes. Shizuma sees it too. That's why she embarrasses Nagisa as much as she does, that's why Shizuma is so dramatic, and that's why it seems like she only wants to toy with Nagisa. Shizuma does it because Nagisa likes the playful side of her. Nagisa herself once told me she fell in love with Shizuma because of all the trouble Shizuma would get in at the Astrea. Even now, as adults living on their own, Shizuma tries to embarrass Nagisa and keep her on her toes because Nagisa still radiates happiness. Nagisa is shy and harmless, and she fell for the only bad girl in school that wasn't so bad after all. If Nagisa ever really told Shizuma to stop, there's no doubt in my mind you'd see a whole new Shizuma."

"I had no idea that you… I mean I just never expected…" Mrs. Aoi cleared her throat to get her thoughts together. "If you've been through all that and still can say Shizuma isn't as bad as I think, I believe you."

"Shizuma, where's my button up shirt I wore the other day on our date? My mother loves that one so I figured I'd wear it when they got here." Nagisa rummaged around the room trying to find certain clothes to take to her dorm for the weekend. Her parents phoned earlier that week to tell her they'd be in town and wanted to come by. Tomao and Hitomi would be with them, also her twin brothers Akihiko and Daichi would be joining as well.

"Here Sweet. It was in the bathroom floor where we dropped it." Nagisa's 'Ah ha' moment didn't last long before grabbing her suitcase and stuffing it in.

"Only thing left it my shampoo and toiletries. My mom might worry about my hygiene if I don't bring those with me." Nagisa giggled at Shizuma, who was shaking her head.

"Your mother would worry period if she knew I was this close. Speaking of that, does she ask about me?" Shizuma was curious to see if Mrs. Aoi had forgiven her yet.

"Actual yes. She asks how you're doing, how your businesses are going, if you settled well from the move from your father, and so on. She asks, I'm just not supposed to tell." With one more shove, Nagisa managed to fit all of her things in one bag. She took a look around their rather small bedroom. It wasn't tiny for the nice apartment, but all in the same it wasn't big either. There were no decorations or pictures on the wall, only a dresser, a desk, and a bed. The bed was a king size, thanks to Shizuma trying to spoil her. But it still managed to seem bare in the homey environment.

The whole apartment was like this. Shizuma would cook three meals a day so there was plenty to cook and utensils to cook with, but the living room possessed only a couch and recliner, the hallway was completely bare, and even the bathroom was bare besides the essential stuff both girls needed on a day to day basis. Shizuma wasn't big on decorating, and Nagisa never had time. The apartment felt like home to Nagisa without even looking like it. On more than one occasion she had brought a friend here, only to have them ask when she was moving or when the rest of her stuff would get here. It was an empty apartment even in their eyes.

"Is something wrong Love?" Shizuma brought Nagisa out of her trance with two arms that wrapped around her waist.

"Huh? Oh! No, just thinking. We need to get going before my family decides to show up early or something. They are supposed to be here in three hours anyway. Come on." Nagisa wiggled out of Shizuma's grip and seized her bag.

"Whatever you like Cutie." Shizuma gave her red headed girlfriend a kiss and took the bag from her. "Make sure you have everything. I'll be waiting in the car."


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa and Shizuma finished unpacking the suitcase of clothes. It wasn't a lot, but Nagisa hadn't brought a lot to begin with. She knew Shizuma would insist on buying her new clothes and the like, so she only brought what her mother expected to be taken. A few t-shirts here and there, maybe a couple nice blouses for outtings, a few pairs of jeans, a few skirts from her high school years, and even a couple sundresses.

Nagisa flopped down on her bed. She was completely wore out from rushing around the dormitory. She managed to get all of her laundry finished and hung up in her closet and folded in her dresser, and she even managed to take a quick shower and blow dry her hair. She wore her purple plaid button up shirt that her mother liked so much, with a light pink tank top under it. Her jeans were ripped and faded in places, but overall dark. She shared a grey pair of converse with Shizuma, but claimed them for the day.

The older girl tossed the suitcase to the floor with a devilish grin. With one swift movement she placed a hand on each of Nagisa's and straddled to college freshman. Her silver hair dripped down around them in ringlets. Her dark blue sleeveless top let Nagisa have a full view of cleavage from the busty girl. Shizuma started with a simple kiss, but dragged her lips to Nagisa's neck to begin her work.

"Sh-Shizuma my p-parents wi-will be here s-soon." Nagisa couldn't stand when Shizuma kissed and nipped and her neck. It was one of her most tender spots, and Shizuma exploited that. The silver haired girl moved her lips in a trail of kisses down to hover over Nagisa's breasts. A single finger trailed down her collar bone and traced circles around her bra cup. "Sh-Shizuma, st-stop." A slight moan escaped that she had been holding back with great effort. A giggle came from the older girl as she continued her intended torture. Her free hand slipped under the button up shirt and slowly trailed up to the thin piece of cloth of a bra. She pulled it aside and firmly grasp the breast underneath, using her thumb to toy with the already stiff nipple. Nagisa could hold in her scream any longer. With one smirk, Shizuma made the red head cry out in pleasure.

A knock at the door and shouting from a familiar voice had both girls on their feet quick. Nagisa fixed her shirt and adjusted her bra. Shizuma gulped down her nervous trembles and opened the door with fake happiness. Mrs. Aoi's worried expression turned to one of irritation. "Shizuma. Why is it that you are here? And why do I always hear strange noises from my daughter when she's with you?" Mrs. Aoi brushed the shock ridden Shizuma to the side and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"You're early Mother. I thought you'd be another hour or so." Nagisa wiggled her way out of her mother's grip and sat down in the desk chair.

"Does it matter?" Mrs. Aoi glared toward the silver haired girl quietly.

"N-No! I just would have cleaned up a bit more if you had told me you'd be here so soon." Nagisa's hands flew wildly in denial. "Besides, Shizuma was going to help me clean. She took the day off to spend with everyone." A prideful smile plastered across Nagisa's face faded as soon as she said it with the ringing of Shizuma's phone. "Shizuma…" Nagisa looked from her silver haired lover to the phone sitting on the bed.

"I'll tell them it can wait until tomorrow." Shizuma picked up the phone and walked out of the room.

"This is her busiest time of the year. She's always on that phone." The red head gave a half-hearted smile and rubbed her arm nervously.

"Darling, if you're this nervous with her just walking out of the room, how do you two manage throughout the week? You can't see her until the weekends, and now you're depressed because she's not standing next to you. How do you do it?" Mrs. Aoi waved for the rest of the party to come inside and close the door.

"But they see each other 24/7." Tomao and Hitomi giggle close to the door.

"What?!" Mrs Aoi whirled on the red head in fury. "You better not be wasting time with that bimbo and better be keeping up with your studies!"

"Tomao! Mother I do!" Nagisa glared at the blue haired girl and her sister with irritation.

"I thought she knew! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell!" Tomao hid her face in Hitomi's arm.

"Tell me what? Somebody better tell me something now or this isn't going to end pretty." Shizuma had the perfect timing of opening the door in a huff and marching over to the red head.

"What did I do?!" Nagisa cowered from the silver haired girl. She had no idea what could be wrong, but she really hoped she hadn't done anything.

"Nothing. I have to go back to the apartment. I'll come find you in a few hours. I love you." Shizuma kissed Nagisa's forehead and turned on her heels.

"The apartment?" Mrs. Aoi's eyes searched the couple for answers. Quickly everything fell into place. "You've got to be kidding me. Nagisa you don't even stay here?!" Her father and brothers looked stunned, but of course Tomao and Hitomi already knew this so they only giggled at Mrs. Aoi's expression.

"W-Well…I…that is…" She turned to Shizuma for help. A deafening stare crossed the room from the silent girl.

"So you're living with this tramp?!" A growl floated across the room to parallel the stare. Nagisa looked to the angry girl in apology.

"What Nagisa does is none of your business. She's an adult now, she can do what she wants." Another ring of her phone made Shizuma give up on the argument and stomp out in fumes.

"Mother!" Nagisa ran after her fiancé hastily. The family followed suit, but Mrs. Aoi made sure to grab a key for the red heads room first.

"I love you my little Nagisa, but right now I can't deal with your mother. I don't have time."

"Like you have time for me on a daily basis? How is this any different?" Shizuma slunk away from the fiery red head with a hurt expression. A group of onlookers gasp at the normally cheerful couple. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you just work late. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just thought you were supposed to be with me today." Shizuma recovered from the slap in the face rapidly. She cupped the younger girl's cheek and pulled her in close.

"I promise, two hours tops. Then I'll be right back by your side, where I belong. You won't even miss me." Shizuma looked hopeful for the college girl's approval.

"But I already miss you now…" A blank expression covered the older girl's face.

"Can't really compete with that now can I? Give me a minute okay? I need to make a call." Nagisa sighed in defeat and stepped away from the older girl.

Shizuma played with the keys on her phone for a few seconds and put it to her ear. "Yes Shinbo? I need you to do something for me. Get the stack of yellow folders on my desk, take them to RC in accounting. Then go meet with the Toonami client and cancel the merge. It won't benefit us in any way if we merge with their low income. Next I need you to find Josh, yes the American. Find him and give him the number for _Greg's Milestones_. He needs to schedule a meeting with them for late next week. Yes I will be attending that one. Last time he pitched alone we lost the account completely. Last I need you to bring the paperwork in the top right drawer of my desk to…" Shizuma paused to silently question her lover. Letting her eyes roam the younger girl's for a moment longer, she continued. "I need you to bring them to my apartment. I have several things to sign and mail out today. Am I sick? No, I've come to work with a fever that should have put me in the hospital. I always come to work. Why you ask? Well I just can't tell my Nagisa, now can I?" Shizuma smirked at the loud whoops of laughter and bets being paid in the background. "Very well. Contact the _Red Robin_ company for a ride. They owe us a favor for fixing their management anyway. Yes. Very well. Good." Shizuma ended the phone call in a sigh.

"Hard sounding like you know what you're doing all the time huh?" Nagisa giggled and hugged the older girl tightly.

"Most of the time I do, but I still get thousands of comments about _why_ I miss work. All the time. Also asking if they can come watch the wedding. Which the last one won't happen because it's unprofessional to let them come to their boss' wedding. Except the ones that are your friends of course."

"Shizuma, you're thinking out loud again. Let's get you home for a much needed break." Nagisa pulled them back over to her family. "Would you like to follow us? We're going back to the apartment."

"And why are we going there?" Hitomi looked between the two girls in humor.

"Because Shizuma has business there and it's better than sitting in a cramped dorm room that I don't use anyway." Nagisa's logic seemed to click into place. Shizuma ran back upstairs to pack up the clothes and toiletries they brought to begin with. In moments the group was on the road again and flying across town toward the one bedroom apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The door swung open without a sound. The living room looked newly moved into, and had a new home smell as well. An invisible layer of dust was settled across the window seals and unfrequently touched flat surfaces.

"Well this is quaint. Not what I expected the wonderful Shizuma to pick though." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and irritation. Mrs. Aoi stepped through the doorway to inspect the close quarters. "It's rather small don't you think?"

"Nagisa suggested a one room so we'd be forced to spend time with each other whether we wanted to or not." The red heads face matched her hair, and she quickly scurried to the bedroom to unpack her bag. "Why don't you settle in, and I'll get some lunch started." Shizuma looked down the short hallway, but her companion had not appeared yet. "Nagisa, what would you like for lunch Dear?"

A hasty red head bobbed her way down the hall and stopped inches from her lover. "Can you make sushi with teriyaki chicken onigiri? Please? You know it's my favorite!"

"Anything for you." Nagisa never could break eye contact with Shizuma. Something about the older girl drew her in and captured her in a trance impossible to break out of. Shizuma bent down to give the younger girl a kiss on the nose and immediately shuffled out of the room happily before Mrs. Aoi could say anything about it. Nagisa followed suit to help clean up the kitchen while her silver haired savior cooked.

"Do you understand what I was talking about earlier before we left?" Tomao Was huddled on the couch next to Hitomi. Mrs. Aoi sat across from them in the recliner and Mr. Aoi sat next to the girls on the couch. The twins had stolen the pillowed off the couch and made a comfortable pallet in the floor.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Aoi looked away from her surroundings and focused on Tomao.

"Nagisa, did you see it? Did you see how embarrassed she got after Shizuma said she picked the size of the apartment, but how happy and giddy she was she Shizuma talked to her directly? It doesn't matter what Shizuma says to her, Nagisa still has the new love feeling even now, after almost three and a half years. She still feels the butterflies, she still gets excited, and she still is head over heels in love with Shizuma. You can't tell me you don't see it." Hitomi laughed and placed a hand on her girlfriend's head.

"Tomao is right. If you just look at them, you'll see it." Tomao kissed her girlfriend's chin and giggled at the startled expression.

A shriek from the kitchen and a clatter of dishes made the group in the living room scramble to their feet and rush through the swinging kitchen door. Shizuma held Nagisa in her quivering arms, over barely manageable trembling knee. Nagisa's eyes let tears flow from them without much effort. Shizuma straightened herself to look more calm and elegant like normal. Though she succeeded in regaining her head, her voice still let her true anxiety and fear leak through to the onlookers. "Y-You must be careful, m-my Nagisa."

A jumbled mess of incoherent nonsense spew from the younger girl. She clutched her left hand to her chest and buried her face deeper in the nap of the silver haired girl's neck. A scorched red mark ran along the side of her hand. Her red hair hung around her face and shadowed her pain, though almost everyone could hear it by her crying or see it by her shaking shoulders. "I know, I'm sorry." Shizuma held her head tighter against her, trying to calm the injured girl. "Will you let me look at it?" She tried to take hold of Nagisa's wrist to look at the injured hand, but the younger girl jerked it away. "If you let me look at it, I'll k-know if I can treat it. I won't hurt you Nagisa, I promise." The red head resisted the pleas of her older companion, but finally let the girl look. "Does it hurt that bad?" Nagisa bit her lip to keep from crying more and shook her head. "Alright, come here." Shizuma pulled the sniffling girl over to the sink, running cold water across the red mark. Walking to a nearby cabinet, she took a small jar of honey and a spoon from a neighboring drawer.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Mrs. Aoi looked skeptical of any idea involving honey.

"It's something my mother used to do when she was around. I would always get burned helping her in the kitchen when I was a child. She would dab a bit of honey on my burns and it would sooth them. It also helped in the healing process. She knew exactly what I needed every time something happened." Shizuma dipped the end of the spoon in the now open jar, bringing it back out to touch Nagisa's hand lightly. She finished rubbing it on with her forefinger and licked it off the tip as soon as she finished. "Now sit still for a minute. It won't take long before it won't hurt anymore."

"How did this happen anyway?" Hitomi leaned over the island in the middle of the room.

"She wanted to get something out of the oven for me, but the oven mit slipped off her hand when she grabbed the pan. It thankfully wasn't hot, but it scared her and she jerked her hand and hit the side of the oven." A pout from Nagisa gave Shizuma the edge to kiss it away in front of her mother. "Does your arm feel better Love?" The red head nodded happily, the last of the fallen tears getting wiped from her face. "Good. Why don't you go enjoy your family's company and I'll finish up in here."

A knock at the door deterred Nagisa from her course to the living room. "Can I help you?" She swung the door open but her content look turned to worry. Shinbo, Shizuma's assistant, rushed in quietly and ushered the red head to shut the door.

"I-I'm terribly sorry ma'am. Is Ms. Hanazono around? I was supposed to deliver some paperwork to her, but something caused a delay along the way." Shinbo twitched nervously, looking around the apartment for her boss.

"What happened?" Shizuma walked out of the kitchen brushing her hands off on her pants.

"Well Miss, a rather expensive black car followed us here. The driver tried to lose them and we thought we had, but they rounded the corner when I stepped inside the building. I'm terribly sorry." Shinbo's frail voice showed her fear of the elegant Shizuma quite well. She didn't try to hide the fact that she was scared of her, or that she knew what Shizuma was capable of if provoked.

"And who was it?" The girl's light silver hair contrasted the fiery red head's brilliantly as she leaned in closer to smell her enticing scent. Shinbo's own short black hair stood out in the room, for none of Nagisa's family had dark hair either. All were light in color, or brilliant in beauty.

"It was…well…I didn't realize…but…" Shinbo couldn't finish her stuttered sentence. Another knock rapped on the door with some force. A curious Shizuma floated to the door. "Um Miss! Curiosity killed the rat you know!"

"Cat Shinbo. Curiosity killed the cat." Shizuma opened the door with a smirk and a hearty chuckle. "Yes?" Her smile turned on end, and her stomach squirmed into a knot.

"I was correct in pursuing the assistant then. Hello my dear Shizuma. How have you been?" Asumi shuffled her way passed a shock ridden Shizuma. "And the tramp. A classic story all the same. My father took me to see a play when I was younger you know, it was called _Lady and the Tramp_. Not hard to figure out where the roles fall in this household." She brushed passed Nagisa as well and entered the living room to great Nagisa's family. "Well Hello, I didn't expect company. Shizuma why didn't you tell me we had company?"

Shizuma appeared behind Nagisa and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Good afternoon Asumi. What can I do for you?" Her pureblood pulsed through her veins to remind her of her manners and elegance as an aristocrat.

"Oh, well if you could make this easy on me that would be great. Your father sent me to find you. More along the lines of a dog playing fetch from my viewpoint. He still insists I marry you, and I will bend to his whims. So how about it Dear? Stop playing house, or what you might _call_ one, and come home to me."

Nagisa shot a worried expression up at the rigid girl attached to her hip. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Asumi, but I must stay here. I can't seem to function without this one." She tightened her grip on Nagisa's waist, reassuring the frightened girl.

"I thought you might say that. If you change your mind, you know where you can find me." She walked forward, placing her lips on Shizuma's cheek, centimeters from her lips. "Have a nice day now." She strode out of the room with a smirk on her face and her head held high. She had penetrated Nagisa's barrier, and that's all she needed. Shizuma would come to her soon enough.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to write this one. I was working on the outline for the whole story, so I wanted to get it finished before I continued. But it's safe to say I have the entire outline COMPLETED! Yay! Now it shouldn't be too difficult to keep writing. So I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Review for me please! I need the feed back for the coming chapters to get posted! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_A kiss to the cheek. Harmless in most cases. But between Asumi and Shizuma, it was anything but harmless. Why did she just sit there and let it happen. She saw Asumi coming in for the kill, why did she just sit there? Because she is a pureblood, an elite, an aristocrat. She chose to keep her manners in the worst time she could have. Did she not realize how much it bothered me? Even a simple kiss to the cheek is a declaration of war between an ex and a current. I was so shocked by the attack, I couldn't even move. I sat very still, in the arms of my soon to be wife, watching the scene unfold in front of my very eyes. A small smirk formed from the pits of Hell to spread across the gorgeous lips of the blonde. She was gorgeous, elegant, graceful, an elite, an aristocrat, an heir to a massive company. And she knew all of this. She wielded it to her advantage in most cases, and tried to wield it as a sword against me when it came to Shizuma. Her eyes were filled with lust, her body tensed when Shizuma was around, she craved her. She wanted her more than I've ever seen somebody want another human being. As Shizuma spoke those few short lines, planting her heart in my hands, fire rose in Asumi's eyes. I saw it instantly. She couldn't have been any more furious to be rejected a second time. She found it even worse that I was a peasant girl, not even an enchantress or a maiden. Only a commoner from the lower levels of society. She wanted my blood, to mutilate me and spread the red liquid across the floor in a rage of passion. She didn't understand why Shizuma kept choosing me. Why she was losing to a commoner of average appearance and social status. I was nothing special, so why me? I didn't understand it either. It was just a fluke, one that would be resolved. I was sure of it. I cherished every moment spent with Shizuma, knowing it could very well be my last. Shizuma was bound to realize her mistake eventually right? Why would she keep believing the lie that I, Nagisa Aoi an all-around average common girl, was ever better than Asumi, a rich and gorgeous pureblood of the same social standing as Shizuma herself? I couldn't think of a single reason._

* * *

"I said I have to go Shinbo, you can handle things for the weekend. I've got something planned for Nagisa for the weekend. I can't be reached, under any circumstances. Do you understand me?" Shinbo's short black hair bounced around her face as she shook her head rapidly. "Good. Take care now." Shizuma waved goodbye and glided out the door. She couldn't keep the goofy smile from her face. She only had two more weeks to wait, then she would be married to the little red head that turned her world on its head. Since the day she met her, everything fell back into place. "Nagisa I'm home!" Shizuma flung her coat to the floor and tried her best not to skip around in joy.

"I'm in the living room." Nagisa's voice wasn't very loud or happy in comparison to Shizuma's. The chipper girl strolled to the couch where Nagisa sat with multiple textbooks in her lap. A few were scattered around her, but she was very content on keeping focus on the one in her hands. She didn't look up to the older girl, nor did she speak much else besides the greeting.

"Your final test is in three days Nagisa, can't you take a break? It's not tomorrow morning. And you don't have any classes until then anyway.

"No Shizuma, I can't. Go find something to do. I have to study." She didn't look up from her books even once. A number of lines furrowed her brow in confusion and anger at the problems on her review sheet.

"Fine, but you don't need to work so hard. You're smart as it is, you'll do fine. You always do."

"So you think I can just blow everything off and play around, all the while still passing? It doesn't work that way Shizuma. Please go away." A little more stress seeped through her voice in the last plea, so Shizuma obliged.

"Blowing everything off would be showing up at my office for no purpose like Asumi did today. You always do your best. I'm always proud of you Nagisa." The red head's eyes shot off the page with a worried expression. Just the sound of Asumi's name made her hair stand on end.

"Asumi was at your office today?" She placed the books in the floor and stood to stretch her aching limbs gently.

"Yes, but I was busy so I didn't have time for her. I was getting things ready for me to take my leave in two weeks and it not be destroyed when I return."

"I see. Why will you be leaving in two weeks? Did Asumi say your father needed something?" A small glint of hope crossed the girl's eyes for a moment.

"Nagisa, I'm taking leave because our wedding is in two weeks. And the honey moon after that. Are you okay?" Shizuma lifted the girl's chin to look in her eyes.

"Fine, just a little disoriented. Sorry." She yelped in shock through the lips of her fiancé. Shizuma was determined to turn her day around.

"Why don't you call your family? I'll treat everyone to dinner tonight since I had to work all day. Please?" The silver haired girl nuzzled her face in the loose scarlet threads dangling around Nagisa's face.

"Okay! Okay!" She giggled and pushed away from the taller girl to find her phone. Returning to Shizuma with a smile on her face, she handed over the phone for directions to the restaurant.

"I'll send a car for them." She waved it away, hating the idea of talking to Mrs. Aoi this late in the day. Nagisa passed on the message and travelled back into the bedroom. Shizuma looked to the clock before sauntering into the bedroom after her girlfriend.

"So um, Asumi was with you today?" Nagisa sat on the bed nervously while Shizuma rummaged in the closet for something to wear.

"Nagisa." Shizuma twirled around and jumped on top of the red head. "Are you ready for a bath? Because I am." She dragged the screaming red head to the bathroom, ripping off her clothes playfully and aggressively.

The red head squeaked and struggled, but the older girl was determined to get her fix for the night. It wasn't long before Nagisa was lying in the bath with her fiancé on top of her. An hour passed by and Nagisa's screams could be heard throughout the building.

"Shizuma, that's not fair. The cops will come if you keep doing that every night. They'll think something is wrong, and then your ass will be explaining why there's too much noise." Nagisa was being cradled on Shizuma's chest, dipped gracefully down in the steaming water.

"But it's so enjoyable." Shizuma smirked when her younger companion rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Either way, we need to get ready for dinner. My parents will be waiting on us if we don't hurry up." The soaked locks of red hair clung to her body as she stepped out of the tub. She pulled on a towel and rung out her hair on the rug by the sink. Her pale body shook slightly from the temperature drop from the change in room air. Closing the door behind her, Nagisa finished drying off her hair and started her search for something to wear.

Shizuma lay in the soothing water a little longer. It wasn't often she got to just relax in a steaming hot bath and think. But she wouldn't trade a minute of time with Nagisa for a bath, it would be pointless. Even now setting alone in the water relaxing, it wasn't as enjoyable as cuddling the smaller girl close and loving on her. She loved the feeling of Nagisa pressed close to her, only the two of them to face all the problems the world would throw at them. It was the best feeling she had ever felt; having someone to be hers for the rest of their lives.

She rose from the water and threw on her towel. Gliding into the bedroom, she grabbed a dress from the closet and started to get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

It wasn't long before the soon to be wed girls were driving home from one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Nagisa's once pinned up hair hung around her shoulders in relaxed waves. They touched her emerald green dress lightly, bouncing happily in the air blasting through the dash of the car. Shizuma linked their hands together tightly. It had been a long night, just from taking everyone to dinner. Shizuma wore a short black dress without straps and solid black high heels to match. She wanted Nagisa to fawn over her, to show her off and be proud of her. No such events unfolded as the night progressed.

From the time they arrived, Mrs. Aoi had a smart remark about Shizuma and her carelessness. The night continued with insults and pouting from both parties, but the dam holding the water back broke free when Mrs. Aoi mentioned Asumi. Shizuma got mad, Nagisa muted until they left and crawled miserably into the car. From there she silently cried, an ocean flowing from her red puffy eyes.

"Nagisa, don't listen to what she says. I'm marrying _you_, aren't I?" Shizuma tightened her grip on Nagisa's hand. The crying girl tried to pull away and sulk in silence, but Shizuma wouldn't have it. She didn't try to speak to her the rest of the car ride home, only stroking her cheek and letting her finally fall asleep on her shoulder. When they finally arrived back at the apartment, she carried the groggy girl up the stairs and to their bedroom.

Nagisa welcomed the warm sheets greedily. A devilish grin appeared on Shizuma's face in excitement. "You understand what you've just done don't you? You crawled into the lion's den. Now you're going to get eaten." She crawled seductively across the top of the giggling red head. Pressing her lips firmly to the younger girl's, she slowly moved her body back and forth across Nagisa's hips. Pulling the smaller girl into an embrace and sitting upright, she unzipped Nagisa's dress and let it fall loosely to the bed. Doing the same to her own, they continued to explore each other.

A startled Shizuma watched as her phone began to vibrate and fall out of her bra, where she had stored it that evening. It landed on Nagisa's bare stomach, shocking the younger girl as well. "Who is it?" Nagisa turned it over to look at the screen for a name. Her face paled and she let out an audible sigh. "Just take it. I'm going to bed." She shoved the device in Shizuma's hands and crawled out from under the dumbstruck girl, burying herself under the covers of the bed.

"Who the hell is calling at this hour that can piss you off that much?" Shizuma looked at her caller id and her blood ran cold. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, Nagisa wouldn't believe her on the subject. The phone was still vibrating violently when Shizuma placed it on the carpet floor in defeat. She knew that was one person who could make Nagisa hate her for the rest of the night. One person that Nagisa didn't want anything to do with Shizuma if she was mentioned. One person who had the power to turn them against each other.

The phone's screen started to flash a dull yellow glow. The night progressed without a word or movement from either of the girls, though the phone began to vibrate occasionally. SHizuma finally fell asleep at four in the morning. She had had enough of the vibrating phone and took out the battery. As the phone's screen turned black, the flashing yellow message faded into nothing.

_SIX MISSED CALL(S): ASUMI YAMADA_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the updating times lol. I've gotten swamped with work lately. Anyway, Hope you liked the last chapter. This one is going to be rather short due to the plot line, but its okay. Chapter 6 should make up for it. :D**

"Wahoo! That was our last exam Tomao! I'm so excited! I know I aced it!" Nagisa jumped up and down in place in joy. Tomao laughed at her excited best friend. "I'm serious! I've been so stressed this week that I couldn't even eat! I'm so glad they're over!"

"Me too munchkin. I have something planned for us." Both girls turned to see Shizuma brush passed a group of adoring girls to pick up the little red head. "What do you say Love? Care to amuse me?"

Nagisa was so happy she didn't care about the events of earlier that week. "Alright, I'll bite. What's going on?" The silver haired girl sat her feisty lover back on her feet.

"I'm taking you away for the weekend. To see the ocean. You loved it so much in high school, I thought I'd take you as a surprise after exams." The fiery red head jumped back into Shizuma's arms in glee. The crowd of girls started to decimate due to obvious claim over the gorgeous woman. "I've got your bags packed and the plane tickets in the car. Ready to go?" The younger girl squealed again and hugged the blue haired girl goodbye.

"I'll see you when I get back Tomao! Try not to be bored with only Hitomi around!" Tomao laughed once more, shaking her head happily.

"That girl will do anything for Nagisa." She laughed a little longer, but ultimately forgot about the couple when she saw Hitomi drive up.

"So where are we going?" Nagisa practically bounced up and down in her plane seat by the window.

"You'll just have to wait and see my little Nagisa." Shizuma winked and kissed her pouting lip. They played games off and on throughout the plane ride, trying to pass the time it took to reach the sea. When they finally arrived, Nagisa's eyes were glued to the window. They were circling around the airport, apparently getting clearance to land, according to Shizuma. It was a light teal color, but ranged from every shade of sparkling blue to a majestic green. With every coral reef and drop off, the color from above changed and shimmered brightly in the setting sun.

"This is amazing Shizuma! Thank you so much!" Nagisa sprinted to pick up her luggage from baggage claim and it was all Shizuma could do to control her.

"Nagisa, calm down. We're here for the whole weekend. It's not going anywhere." Shizuma laughed when her better half began to pout, but perked right back up at the site of their luggage.

They rented a car from the airport and continued their journey from there. It was another hour in the car before a grand hotel came into view on the seaside. Nagisa stared at it awe struck. "How can you afford this?! I mean I know money isn't usually an option with you, but still. With the wedding in two weeks and the honeymoon after, plus the dinner earlier this week, how?"

"Don't worry Nagisa. I could afford it even if we weren't getting to stay for free. It's my father's hotel, so I get free visits and events as long as I tell people about their 'good' service." She chuckled at her companion and ruffled her hair. "Just try to relax this weekend."

She let the chauffeur tack their car around to the side of the hotel while she took Nagisa to check in. "Shizuma I'm so happy. I couldn't think of a better way to spend the weekend than with you." A genuine smile spread across her beautiful face; one of the first ones Shizuma had seen in weeks.

It was the only thing that mattered to Shizuma anymore, the cute crooked smile she adored and cherished so much. "I love you…my little Nagisa." She whispered it more to herself than the other girl, but as if she had heard it Nagisa provided a toothy smile that sent Shizuma into a fit of laughs. No matter what would ever happen to them, all that mattered to her was that precious girl she now linked hands with. Nagisa made all the bad in the world worth fighting through.

The red head bounced over to the elevator, pulling Shizuma along behind her happily. Shizuma smirked at the giddy girl. She was so cute when she was this happy. "You have the same look on your face as you did the day you took me from the Etoile elections. What's going on with you?" Nagisa nuzzled her cheek on Shizuma's arm in comfort.

"You just make me so happy sometimes. And then other times you make me as happy as you did when you ran with me. You're everything I'll ever need." She kissed the top of her head gently, treasuring their happiness together.

The elevator let out a small ding as it got ready to open its doors. The silver doors swooshed open and two people stepped off. Bumping into the couple on the way out. "I'm terribly sorry, we had a bit too much to dri…" The dark haired girl's voice trailed off when she looked up from the man she was helping to stay standing. "Shizuma?"

"Shizuma? What are you doing here?" The man still leaned on the girl's shoulder heavily. "This is my hotel, not yours. Get your own." He tried to point out the door, but almost fell over from dizziness.

"What a pleasant surprise. Your father and I had a meeting here earlier this morning." Asumi's snare was barely more than a dog growling at its competition, trying to claim territory whether the other had claimed it or not.

**A/N: Okaaaaaay! Anyway! Review for me! I need them for more updates to keep coming! ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry about Chapter 5 being so short. But hopefully this makes up for it. And I hope when my roommate reads this I'll still have hands to write with ;p (she really doesn't like Asumi lol) Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Give me lots of reviews so I can write more! :D **

The dark haired girl giggled, annoying both the girls she shared the elevator with. Nagisa clutched tightly to Shizuma's arm. It made her feel somewhat like a small child, especially with the height difference between the two girls and herself. She didn't really care though, she'd rather be seen as childish for the moment instead of Asumi sinking her claws anywhere near Shizuma.

"Is the little one scared of mean ol' Asumi?" The older dark haired girl joked at Nagisa's expense. The red head's eyes matched her hair instantly, and Nagisa wasn't the only one mad.

"Enough Asumi. Nagisa and I came here for a vacation. I would have taken her somewhere else had I known you would be here." A slender arm snaked its way around the small girl's waist and pulled her close. Shizuma seemed more protective of Nagisa in the tight area of the elevator. It made Nagisa fill with pride little by little.

"Here we are, tenth floor. You said you were in room thirty seven correct? It's just to the left." Asumi picked up one of Shizuma's bags and shuffled away to the desired room. It was a large suite on the far side of the building, with a perfect view of the beach down below. "Great room. I'd expect only the best from Shizuma anyway."

"Thank you, but we're fine now. We can handle things." Shizuma let the younger girl claim her side of the bed before putting her own bag down to be unpacked.

"Actually, I'm hovering because I've been meaning to tell you, we need to talk. It pertains to what I tried talking with you about earlier this week. Mind if we talk? Come by my room later tonight when you can. It's rather important." Asumi twiddled her thumbs playfully, waiting for Shizuma to accept her invitation.

"I'm sorry, but I came here to be with Nag…"

"Its fine Shizuma, just go. She said it's important. It's probably something about your business." Nagisa didn't look at the two as she spoke, but Shizuma could tell she was trying to be civil to the dark haired girl whether she wanted to or not. "It probably won't take long anyway. I'll still be here when you get back." She chuckled hollowly. Shizuma wanted to decline the offer and stay with Nagisa, but she accepted after a long thought, thinking something might really be important.

"Fine. I'll come by later."

"Great! I'll leave my room number by the door. See you around Nagisa." The dark haired girl winked at the red head before darting out of the room.

"Are you sure that was okay Love?" Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yes." Nagisa refused to look at her older companion, but she still managed to keep a calm voice. "It's just to talk. What's the harm?" Shizuma kissed her cheek and threw herself down on the bed.

"Does the room suit you?" She grinned playfully at her stunned fiancé.

"Suit _me_? You're joking right? You saw where I come from. This place is insane in comparison." She shook her head in disbelief and continued to dig in her bag.

"It's getting late as it is, why don't I go ahead and go talk to Asumi and then I'll come back and we can order some food and watch movies together. What do you say?" Nagisa shrugged off her jealousy and fear, trying to put on a good front for Shizuma.

"Alright. That works for me." Shizuma smiled and kissed the girl sweetly.

"I love you my little Nagisa." Nagisa smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you too Shizuma. Thank you for this vacation. It means a lot to me." With another quick kiss, Shizuma left the room in pursuit of the dark haired girl. Though she knew she needed to be focused on the task at hand, all she could think about was Nagisa.

* * *

Nagisa grabbed a towel from the cabinet in the bathroom and started a hot bath to relax in. Letting Shizuma go to Asumi's hotel room was one of the most frightening things Nagisa had ever done. She thought her heart was going to race out of her chest at the thought of Asumi and Shizuma alone, but she trusted Shizuma. Shizuma may have been a flirt in high school, but Nagisa hadn't noticed her even looking at another girl since they became engaged. "I trust her. She wouldn't try to hurt me. I know she wouldn't."

She cleared her mind and quickly stripped her clothes off. She didn't manage to unpack her bag yet because she was searching for her toiletries and night clothes, so she sat her bag next to the sink in the bathroom where she could easily get to it if need be.

Dipping her stressed body into the steaming hot water, she felt instant relaxation. It was just like a hot spring because the bath was so large. She couldn't help but lean her head against the side and relax almost to the point of falling asleep. She managed to stay awake, but her thoughts got the best of her.

_You know, Asumi is really pretty. Even if she is the spawn from Hell, she's definitely got looks on her side. She's almost as beautiful as Shizuma. Shizuma will always be the most beautiful person in the world to me, but Asumi could give her a heated competition if she tried. Not that I think she's attractive, more along the lines of…well I guess I can't really say she's beautiful either. She's as pretty as they come. That's about it. Beautiful would mean she has a nice personality as well. That's not even close to right, so I guess Shizuma beats her in that category. Shizuma also had the better figure. Asumi has an okay figure, but I can tell she doesn't work out much. Shizuma also is very likeable and tries to please everyone, whereas Asumi really only thinks about what will better herself. Why am I thinking about this stuff?! Who cares?! Well…I guess I'm trying to give myself a reason to think Shizuma will never get tired of me. I'm just kidding myself. Asumi has the better body, she has long hair and I know Shizuma always found that attractive in high school, and she's on the same social standing as Shizuma. She can beat me easily if she really tried. I bet the only reason Shizuma is still with me is because she's too nice to hurt my feelings. She's a pureblood, being raised to always be polite and strive to make everyone happy. She's probably doing that now because I keep holding on. She's probably with Asumi as it is and just doesn't want to break it off with me because she knows I'll get hurt. Always trying to protect others, one of the many traits that made me fall in love with her._

Nagisa smiled to herself and slumped further down into the water. Trying to clear her thoughts and just relax once more.

* * *

"I'm coming." The door swung inward to reveal a stunned Asumi standing in a pair of night shorts and a tank top. "Oh, Shizuma. I didn't think you'd be over so early."

"We had a long trip. We're both tired, so I said I'd come over now so I wouldn't get in late." Asumi motioned for the silver haired girl to enter the room. "What is the important thing you need to talk about Asumi? As of late, you couldn't be serious to save your life. Why now?" Shizuma didn't pay much attention to the other girl, scanning the room in discomfort.

It looked as if Asumi had been living in the room for quite some time. The trash was piled up from not letting in the maids, the bed was messy, and dirty clothes were scattered everywhere. "Shizuma, are you even listening to me?" Shizuma was pulled out of her own thoughts and turned to see Asumi much closer than she had left her.

"Woah! Oh uh, no I'm sorry. I was thinking. Sorry." Shizuma took a few steps away from the girl, but Asumi closed the space just as quick.

"Why are you bothered by me Shizuma? I can tell you're worrying." She cupped Shizuma's cheek, but the determined girl batted it away.

"That gives me incentive to worry. What is there to talk about? If it's nothing, I'm going back to Nagisa." Shizuma tried to move around the other girl, but Asumi blocked her path.

"Shizuma I'm surprised at you. You've never been hostile in a time of peace. Where are your manners? Are you truly not a pureblood?" Asumi smirked at the stunned girl.

"I'm sorry Asumi. I wasn't thinking correctly. Please accept my apologies." Shizuma bowed her head slightly, trying to keep her irritation in check. Whether she liked it or not, she was still a noble, raised to be polite in the worst of situations.

"Much better. I accept. Now…" The dark haired girl turned take a sip of her wine. "Let's talk." She walked with a confident stride toward Shizuma.

"Talk, I think we have different definitions." Shizuma darted out of the way of the vise grip targeting her.

"Oh Shizuma, I won't let you go so easily." Asumi grabbed the struggling girl quickly and straddled her across the bed. "I will show you I can be as good as that brat." Against the forceful shoving, Asumi placed her lips firmly on Shizuma's. The pinned girl's eyes went wide in fear and regret.

_How could I let her do this? Nagisa. Nagisa please help me._

Shizuma was too stunned to move. No matter how hard she tried, nothing in her body would listen to her. Asumi released her tight grip on Shizuma's wrists and let her hands explore the heavenly body beneath her.

Tears flowed from Shizuma's eyes, threatening to cut off her voice from incessant sobs deep within her throat. She had never felt this helpless in her life. All she could do was sit and feel as Asumi let her hands roam the unchartered territory with excitement.

_No! It's not unchartered! It all belongs to Nagisa! Every inch of me! My body, my mind, and my soul! They all belong to Nagisa! I won't let her tarnish them and try to take them from her!_

Shizuma screamed and shoved Asumi as hard as she could, catching the happy girl off guard. "Woah!" Asumi landed in a pile on the floor, rubbing her head from it landing a blow to the night stand.

"Don't ever touch me like that again Asumi." Shizuma jumped over the girl and landed close to the door. "I won't forgive you." Without a glance at the shocked Asumi, Shizuma bolted from the room and ran to her own.

She ran as fast as she could, needing the comfort of her little red head desperately. "Nagisa!" Shizuma burst through the door and scanned the room frantically. The younger girl was nowhere to be seen. Her bag was missing from the bed where Shizuma had left them, and the girl didn't respond to her calls. "Nagisa! Where are you?!" Shizuma tore through the room, flinging things in every direction. Hoping to find the girl hiding somewhere. No sign appeared of the red head still being in the room.

_Did she leave?! Oh god! No! Please let her be here somewhere!_

She was holding back her emotions for now, using all her energy to look for the girl. Deciding to look around the hotel for her, she ran to the door. Remembering one last place, Shizuma flung open the bathroom door. The door slammed against the back wall with an enormous force.

A drenched red head jumped from the water and grabbed for her towel. She calmed down when she saw it was only Shizuma and not someone breaking in. "Shizuma! You scared me to death!" Nagisa scolded, but didn't get a reaction from her companion. Shizuma stood in the doorway, eyes clouded over, trembling from fighting back her anger and fear. Shock over took the silver haired woman with a forceful punch.

Shizuma dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Her hands found her face, her fingers wrapping themselves in the dangling masses of hair around them. Nagisa didn't understand what was happening, but she scurried over to comfort her crying fiancé. "Shizuma, what's going on?!" She wrapped her bare arms around her, not wanting to take the time to get dressed before attending to her.

"I can't! Not anymore! I can't take it!" Nagisa stared at her in shock. She understood now that something had happened with Asumi. Something happened that scared Shizuma bad enough to cry, and Nagisa had only seen Shizuma cry a handful of times.

"I-I'm here Shizuma. J-Just tell me w-what happened. P-Please." Nagisa could no longer hide the fear in her voice. She knew this day would come, but she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"N-Nagisa I'm so sorry!" Shizuma lifted her face from her hands to reveal her still flowing tears staining her cheeks and her eyes that pierced through the younger girl like an arrow. "S-She caught me off guard! I was too shocked to move! All I could think about was her trying to take me from you, and I couldn't get my body to move on its own! But then I thought of you, I knew you'd rescue me, if I could just get back to you! I need you Nagisa! I need you every second of the day! Please!" Shizuma cut off her fast paced rant and coughed from crying too hard.

"S-Shizuma…" Nagisa had tears falling from her eyes as well, but she tried to stay strong for Shizuma's sake. "What did she do?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, being all she could manage without crying.

"She k-kissed me and tried to…to…" Shizuma broke down again, wailing into Nagisa's neck.

The younger girl pushed her fears aside for the time being. Shizuma had the chance, but fled from it to be with her. "Shizuma." Nagisa's voice was calm and soothing. She didn't want to see the older girl cry anymore. Just smile for her and be happy, like she always was around her. "Stop crying Shizuma. It will be okay. I'm here. I always am." Shizuma looked up at her lover questioningly, her eyes still clouded with tears.

"Y-You're n-not mad at m-me?" She tried to stop crying and calm her breathing.

"You were tricked Shizuma. I can't be mad at you for that. You had the chance to be with her and you ran back to me. I feel pride in that for some reason. I don't really know why, but I do. You still chose me when you could have someone like her. That's all I need. You know no matter what happens, I'll still always be here to comfort you. I'll always belong to you Shizuma." Nagisa felt a sharp pain in her chest. Saying it out loud hurt more than she thought it would. It was true, she would always belong to Shizuma, but that didn't mean Shizuma would always be hers.

"Nagisa." The younger girl looked back to her companion, realizing her eyes had drifted away. Shizuma closed the gap between them and pressed her lips lightly to Nagisa's. Nagisa's stomach flipped on its head instantly. She hadn't felt butterflies that strong from a kiss in a long time. Everything felt right again, and she wanted to bask in the glow Shizuma was radiating.

She undressed the older girl and pulled her to the bath with her. They were as nervous and excited as the first time they explored each other's bodies in high school. Each filled with passion and a new found longing for the other. Even in the hot water of the bath, their bodies were sensitive to the other's touch; begging for more, craving for the passion within each of them. Usually their playing was one sided, be whichever side needed it at the time. But this time their bodies were fully in sync. They were finally connecting like they used to in high school; no doubt in their minds that they were meant to survive.

**A/N: Don't kill me over that one! I'll put the next chapter up soon! But leave me reviews in the mean time so I can keep writing!**


End file.
